


Want You Here

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto gets a booty call through the popular app MoogChat, and he answers in the only way he knows how - with a suggestive response.





	Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatsmolperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmolperson/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for a good friend. She requested manhandling and breath play, and this is what I came up with. I've cross-posted it to my [tumblr](heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com). Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompto’s phone buzzes on his desk, his eyes glancing away from his laptop screen where two boys are making out and touching each other’s cocks, a little light porn viewing before going to bed. He sees it’s a notification from MoogChat, his heart rate jumping as he picks up his phone to see who has sent him a message. Unlocking his phone, he opens the app and sees it’s from his on again-off again fuck buddy, his finger already itching to see what sort of goody he’s been sent.

The moans go silent on his laptop, as he mutes the video with the volume button at the top of his keyboard, wondering if there is going to be any audio with this video. He taps on the only contact that he hasn’t viewed the latest pics - ‘Bara Tiddy’ - and immediately regrets his decision to silence the porn. His eyes stay glued to the short vid that keeps repeating over and over in the palm of his hand, his brain going blank as he tries to think of what to send back.

For the third time, he watches ‘Bara Tiddy’ stroking his own cock, giving him a shot of only his stomach and girthy arousal. He’s still wearing underwear, his hand pushing it to the side to give Prompto the full view of his beautiful piece of meat. ‘Bara Tiddy’’s balls hang out from the other side of his underwear, the reddened tip of his cock making Prompto lick his lips. But that isn’t what causes him to lose his cool. No, it’s the text on the screen is what’s really getting him, as he sees it flash over and over. “It’s 10:41. Why are you not choking on my cock.”

Not ashamed that the owner of the vid is going to see just how many times he’s viewed it, he swipes up to send an answer. Lifting his shirt up, he exposes his left nipple, giving it a little twist, and releases a whiny ‘Nnngh’ for the short video. He types across the video, “I can feel you rubbing it on my tongue right now.” He sends the chat, and leans back in his chair, expecting either another video or a phone call in a few minutes.

He doesn’t have to wait too long, his phone buzzing in his hand with an incoming call not longer than five seconds after he’d sent the chat. He answers it without saying a word, knowing that the man will talk first no matter what. “You say you can feel it, but you’re not here with me. Let’s fix this problem.”

“Hello to you too, Gladio.” He smirks, leaning his head back as he keeps his phone against his ear with his shoulder. “You that horny you lookin’ for a quick fuck?”

“You aren’t?” The sonorous chuckle that hits in his ear makes him palm his cock to stifle a groan coming out. “I know you, Prompto. I bet you’ve got a stiffy from that chat i just sent to you.” Prompto looks down at his lap, and sees that the man is right. And it’s not because of the soft core he’d been watching. No, it’s because of that video. “So quit fucking around, and get over here.” The call ends without a goodbye, which brings a smile to his face.

Yes, he’s  _incredibly_  horny, and looking for a quick fuck. A quick, hard, and oh so satisfying fuck. If Gladio hadn’t sent him that video first, he probably would have sent his own like it to him in an hour. At the rate his softcore porn watching was going, it probably would have happened in less time as he upgraded to watching filthier porn. He stands up from his chair, and closes his laptop. He heads to his bathroom, deciding that he’d prefer to be fresh and clean for him, and hops into the shower to do just that.

Gladio lives a few blocks over, and rather than drive, Prompto decides to cab it over to his place. Street parking is a bitch at this time of night, so one less obstacle to deal with is ideal so that he can get what he wants quicker. He heads up to his apartment, and doesn’t bother knocking, instead he twists the doorknob and feels it give. He walks into his apartment, and sees Gladio waiting for him, completely naked.

“Took you long enough to get here.” The ripped, muscular man crosses his arms over his chest, cock jutting out as if begging him to drop down to his knees. “I was afraid you fell asleep.”

“Wanted to get clean for you.” He winks, and takes off all of his clothes. “If I’d known that clothing was to be optional, I would have come over here in a robe.” He throws his shirt at Gladio’s head, who is quick to catch it. “What do you say, big guy? You still want my mouth on that thick cock of yours?” Violet eyes look down to take in the hardness the man is sporting, looking so much nicer in person  than on his phone.

“What’s the magic word?”

“...Cocytus.”

Gladio nods his head, the two in agreement for the play they’re about to engage in. A large hand drops down onto his shoulder, and starts to force him down. A soft whine falls from his lips, that little bit of brute strength causing his excitement to spike. Gladio pushes down a little harder, his knees coming into contact with the wood floor with a  _thud_. He doesn’t get a chance to get himself situated, Gladio painting his lips with the tip of his cock as soon as his head gets close to his groin. He moans low, pouting his lips to feel more of Gladio’s swollen head connect to them, precum gluing his top and bottom lip together, the strong stench of the man’s musk tantalizing his nostrils.

He stares up at him, the hand that’s on his shoulder going to the back of his head. “Open wide, Prompto…” He drops his mouth open, and groans as Gladio pushes his cock into his mouth. “Keep it open…”

It’s a stretch to keep his jaw dropped, but the way Gladio rubs his cock against his tongue, he’s more than willing to endure a little pain. It’s better than how he’d imagined it would be, every bump slipping over his wet muscle. The hand on the back of his head pushes him forward hard, Prompto already anticipating it by keeping his throat relaxed to welcome the man’s girth into his mouth and throat. He submits to him with no fight, the power that Gladio exudes all he can think about most days.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this all evening…” The roughness disappears for a moment, as Gladio relaxes the grip he has on the back of his head, rolling his hips slow so that Prompto has a chance to suck on his cock the way he wants to. “Was hoping you’d call, but I got antsy.” A low chuckle hits his ears, as the grip on the back of his head tightens, Gladio pushing more of his cock into his mouth. “Suck it harder, slut.”

A chill goes up his spine at the vitriol he hears in Gladio’s voice. He locks his hands behind his back as more of Gladio’s thickness makes his neck muscles bulge, trying to accommodate him as much as he can. He chokes a little, Gladio pulling his hips back so that Prompto can breathe properly through his nasal passage. Taking deep breaths through his nose, he gets hit again with the man’s musk, salivating more on Gladio’s cock as he starts to bob his head, looking up at him with glassy eyes, lips stretching with a poor attempt at a smile. With Gladio’s cock between his lips, it’s difficult to do much of anything with them except to suck on his gifted treat.

“Should I come for you?” Gladio’s fingers push some of the hair back off of his face, involuntary tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, as he tries to nod his head, but fails. “You wanna taste me that bad, don’t you?” Prompto whines, tilting his head back to look up at him more, but he doesn’t get the same grip on Gladio’s cock, so he closes his eyes, and pushes his lips back down to the base. “Such a little slut for my cum. I bet you want it to fill your ass too, don’t you?”

He shudders hard at that question, the thought of him being filled by this man’s cum in both ends makes him visibly shudder again. He reaches behind himself, and starts to tease his hole with two fingers, knees spreading on the floor. “Mmmppfhpp…” He tries to speak around the cock in his mouth, but it comes out as muffled nonsense.

“What was that, slut?” Fingers yank his head back, Gladio’s cock slipping out of his mouth, a line of spit connecting his mouth to the tip. Gladio slaps his face with his dick, as he tries to get his brain to process the question, lost in how good it feels to be treated like this. His moans counter the soft  _whack_  that Gladio’s cock makes on his cheeks.  

Jaw sore, he licks his lips, his mouth dying to have that thick girth back inside. “Maybe I want both…” He stares up at him, a heady grin on his lips. He leans his head forward, and starts to rub his mouth over the tip again, mimicking how Gladio had done it to him before, the tip of his tongue licking at the slit repeatedly to get more of the man’s cum to slip onto his tongue.

“I bet you do.” Without warning, he shoves his cock back into Prompto’s mouth, the blond releasing a muffled wail as he gets back what he’s missed. “Choke on it a little more, and it might start spitting at you.”

Prompto groans, pushing his head down to swallow the man’s entire length, his gag reflex long gone by this point. He can’t choke - his body is used to this abuse by this large, very well-endowed man. No other cock can do the sorts of things that Gladio’s can, which makes him answer his calls immediately. There’s no time to fuck around, not when he wants to get  _fucked_  by this man.

Bobbing his head on Gladio’s cock like it’s his fucking job, he starts to work his lips around his girth, as his tongue rubs along the underside of his cock. Another muffled moan leaves his throat as he feels Gladio start to hump his face, his mouth and throat ready for the abuse. He knows it’s going to be difficult to talk tomorrow, but it’s a price he’s willing to pay in order to have fun with his on-again, off-again booty call.

The warm splashes of cum start to coat his throat, and just as he finds a rhythm on his sucking, Gladio pulls his cock out and starts to drip it all over his face. Cum stains his cheeks, his lips, his tongue, his chin. It doesn’t matter where it lands, just that it lands on him. More squirts onto his tongue, and like the good little slut he is, he keeps his tongue extended out until he’s told it’s okay to swallow. He feels Gladio pat the top of his head, the unannounced signal that he’s given the go ahead, and pulls his tongue back into his mouth, staring up into Gladio’s amber eyes as he starts to swallow.

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” Prompto nods his head, mind swirling as he begins to slip into subspace, achieving the highest of highs without the physical touch of the man in front of him. “Want some more?” He starts to nod his head, moaning as he feels the tips of Gladio’s fingers touching his cheek, mouth opening to receive more of his gift. More cum is taken from off of his face, and put onto his tongue, then fingers touch his chin, his immediate response to close his mouth being rewarded with another pat on his head. “Swallow it up, my little slut.”

A satisfied groan rumbles up out of his chest, as he swallows everything. He puts his hands on his thighs, and stares back up at Gladio, cock dripping, cum pooling between his legs. “Bedroom?” He asks, speech somewhat difficult, as the endorphins continue to flood his system, giving him an almost out of body experience.

“Let’s fill up that other hole of yours.” Gladio nods his head, and is quick to yank him up off the floor. He groans at the roughness, feet leaving the floor as the larger man picks him up and carries him bridal style. “Can’t trust you to walk right now.” There’s no malice in his voice, as lips touch just below his ear. “You’re doing so well right now, Prompto. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm…” He smiles, happy to be in Gladio’s arms, because he’s right. Walking sounds silly right now. This way is much quicker to get what he wants. He groans as he’s thrown onto the bed, his hands shooting out to grip onto the edge of the bed, ass pushing outwards as a way of showing complete submission to him. “F-Fuck me, please…” Prompto whines low, hole puckering as he spreads his knees apart, forehead touching the bed. “Please, Gladio….I wanna feel your cock…”

A smack to his ass makes him moan, hands gripping tighter to the edge of the bed. “What do you want to feel?” Another hard smack makes him move forward on the bed, his cock rubbing against the duvet. “Say it, and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

“Coooooock!” A long, loud moan leaves his throat as he feels his ass getting slapped with Gladio’s dick, just like his face had been slapped earlier. That thickness against his skin makes the hairs on his arms stand up, his head dropping forward so that he can bite into the mattress, muffling his needy cries as he feels Gladio start to slap his hole with his dick. “Please, please,  _please_ ….” He moans, starting to gyrate his hips as he pushes back to get that dick to push into him.

“I love your neediness…” Gladio pushes the tip into him, but only the tip. “You love my cock that much?”

“Hhhngh…”

“Upsy-daisy.” Large hands grab onto his waist, and he’s soon pulled to be up on his knees, at the exact moment that Gladio thrusts his hips forward to sink his cock into his body. Prompto screams, Gladio’s hand clamping over his mouth to mute the sound, his body going numb as he gets the first hit of ecstacy to flare throughout his body. “You love that little quick hit of pain, don’t you?” He nods his head, ears deaf to the crying he’s doing, cheeks already wet with tears as the pleasure engulfs him completely. “What a good boy you are…” 

That praise is all he needs to start coming, cock jerking as the opaque liquid streams from the tip. His eyes roll to the back of his head, shuddering hard as his orgasm rips through his body. He hears Gladio moan low, his cock pushing deeper into Prompto’s body. After his initial orgasm, he starts to really  _feel_  every little push of Gladio’s hips, the way his cock drags inside of him making him release more wanton moans as it stretches him open more.

A large hard wraps around the base of his throat, his moans becoming chaotic as he realizes what’s coming. He can barely contain himself, his total desire to be dominated by this man making him act like a complete fool. In the back of his mind, he knows that he’s safe, but that fight or flight instinct begins to kick in, his adrenaline jumping as fingers begin to push into the side of his neck.

“How good does my cock feel?” Gladio speaks low into his ear, as he starts to thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock now pushing against Prompto’s prostate with every rough thrust. He screams, or tries to, the hand holding the base of his neck making the noise come out like a carnal moan. He’s grunting, thrusting his hips back to meet each thrust that Gladio hits him with, the fingers tightening their grip. “Come on, slut. I know you wanna come again. I wanna hear you scream for me…”

He grabs onto Gladio’s forearm, and holds tight to it. Not to get him to relax his grip, no - to get him to keep it there. He’s beginning to lose focus, the need to breathe properly becoming more of a necessity, but that just pushes him closer to the edge. Gladio wraps his other hand around his cock, and starts to jerk him off, slamming hard into his ass with a steady pace. He tries to scream, every thrust and squeeze like an aphrodisiac, keeping him in this wonderful headspace where nothing can ever go wrong. Everything feels too good to be true.

“G-Gla…..G-Glad….Gladio….” He moans the man’s name, pushing his hips back with one final hard thrust, vision going white as the grip around his throat tightens to the point where he loses air. His orgasm hits him hard - so hard that he passes out with a low moan, head lolling forward as drool spills out from the side of his mouth.

A sharp gasp for breath brings him back, as he feels Gladio’s hand drop away from his throat, voice raw from the screams he’s been making for most of the night. He moans when the rush of Gladio spilling into him hits, everything going white for a second time in a matter of moments, at the complete mercy of his on-again, off-again booty call.

When he comes back to, he’s laying on Gladio’s bed, the touch of something warm against his ass making him whine low. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I should have jerked off before you showed up. Sorry…” A featherlight kiss touches his lips, making him moan softly. “I’m almost done, then we can sleep for a bit, okay?”

“Mm…” He nods his head, slowly coming out of his headspace, the soft touches helping to keep him grounded. “Thank you.” He manages to squeak out, voice still totally raw.

“It’s the least I can do.” Gladio’s lips touch the side of his neck, making him groan low. “Gonna have to wear a turtleneck for a few days.” Another kiss to the other side of his neck makes him release another low groan. “I got a little carried away tonight.”

“I’m glad.” He touches Gladio’s face, looking into his eyes with a smile on his lips. “I love it when you treat me like that.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Their lips come together for a kiss, Prompto moaning softly. Their roughness is always so much sweeter with this tender aftercare. “Wish you’d just date me already.”

Smiling, he kisses Gladio on the lips. “Soon. Not yet. It’s nicer without having a title, isn’t it?” He rests his head against his chest. Although, having this anytime he wants is definitely intriguing. “Mutually exclusive?”

“I was already that, but yes.” The larger man chuckles, the two of them getting settled. “I don’t go bareback with anyone else, and I sure as fuck don’t have the same kind of connection with anyone else like I do with you.”

His cheeks grow hot at the admission. “Stop, or you’ll give a guy a complex.” He giggles, resting his head against the crook of his neck. “Okay, fine. Yes. We’re lovers. No more booty calls.”

“I knew I’d get you to see the light.” Gladio kisses him on the lips. “Let’s celebrate.”

“I can’t keep my eyes open. Later?” He groans, shifting his weight in his now officially lover’s arms. “Later.”

“Sweet dreams, Prompto. You deserve them.”

“You too, Gladio.”

In the morning, they celebrate a lot. So much so that Gladio’s landlord knocks on the door, and asks them if they are okay. Apparently  _someone_  was making too much noise. With a laugh and apology, Gladio gets them to go away. And in order to silence Prompto, he’s gifted a gag, which gets put to good use for the day.


End file.
